Backup storage systems are increasingly becoming more important as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, or mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets) continue to process and store large amounts of data. Generally, a backup storage system can include a storage device, for example a hard disk, a tape drive, a semiconductor memory, multiple storage devices such as a redundant array system (e.g., a redundant array of independent disks (RAID)), or any other appropriate storage device or system, together with a system that places data into the storage device and recovers the data from the storage device. To perform a backup, for example, a client system generally copies data from a local storage device (or shared storage system) to the backup storage system across a network. As such, one or more actual data files may be communicated over the network to the storage device of the backup storage system.
Unfortunately, conventional methods of backing up data on a client system require the client system to remain in a normal or high energy consumption mode (i.e., powered-up or power on state), thereby making the conventional backup methods energy inefficient.